


My Cliche Yaoi Life

by Otakuii



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Boughta drop the hottest mixtape of 2015, Boy x boy, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, I should really stop, Idk other tags, Just random thing i wrote in class, M/M, No Fandom - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Sad backstory ? Maybe, Suck at writing smut so maybe mostly fluff, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakuii/pseuds/Otakuii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Knipe is the school's Prince/Idol while on the other hand his childhood friend Percy Connors is the school's outcast, Will these two be able to Fall in love. Who knows ? Welcome to the most Cliche Yaoi story</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Cliche Yaoi Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there Humans, so yeah let me warn you before hand that i suck at writing long chapters and sometimes i write things that don't make sense , but hopefully you'll stick around so thanks.

** CHAPTER 1 **

**~** “God where is Jason” _I said as I turned around the corner and ducked into the closest empty classroom_ “knowing him he’s probably being mauled by the girls again like always considering he was as the girls like to say “The school’s idol and or Prince”, while  I on the other hand being the schools outcast am here in an empty classroom trying to hide from Nick the douche that enjoys picking on me all the time because according to him I’ve been his favorite play thing since the beginning of the year.

As I looked around the classroom I heard footsteps slowly approaching the door and slowly started to creep back into the wall when I bumped into something, I slowly turned around to see… fucking Jason “You Douc--- “Shhhh they’re gonna hear you if you don’t stop running your mouth” _Jason said as he put his hand over my mouth. Now here is the part where I would smack Jason but he did have point considering I wanted to avoid all contact with Nick at the moment._

“So where were you?”  _I said in a small whisper as to not be heard_

“Me, I was trying to escape from all those hormonal girls that are always throwing themselves at me *sigh* I don’t get why they insist on following me all the time.” _Jason said as he kept his eyes locked on the door._

“Heeeeh is the dreamy school idol in distress?” _I said in a sarcastic tone to piss him off for being nowhere to be found earlier on in the day._

“I said shush child, look he’s coming” _Jason said as he pointed towards the door._

_I watched as a tall shadow came into view and proceeded to open the door._

“Hey baby where are you?” _Nick said as a shiver went down my spine, I always hated it whenever he called me by that name._

“Is that asshole still calling you that?” _Jason said as he tightened his grip on my arm._

“Yea he is, now if you don’t mind would you mind loosening your grip on me _“I said as I tugged on my arm._

“Oh sorry” _Jason said as he loosened his grip on my arm._  

“Hmmm I guess he’s not here” _Nick said as he slowly left the room._

*sigh* “He’s gone” _Jason said as he slowly got up and patted himself off_

“Yeah he is, *sigh* I still don’t get why he insists on picking on me all the time” _I said as I slowly got up and sat on one of the desks_

“Mmm, say do you wanna go get lunch I’m actually kinda hungry now that I think of it” _Jason said as he stood up and extended his hand towards me._

“Sure, why not let’s go _“I said as I lazily grabbed Jason’s hand and followed him to the cafeteria_

**~Time skip to them in the cafeteria~**

“So what do you wanna get Percy?” _Jason asked me as he looked at the cafeterias lunch menu trying to decide what to get_

“Hmmm... I think I’ll just get some melon bread and a juice or something” _I said as I headed towards the school’s store_

“Youuuuuu this is why you’re always so skinny, you know” _Jason said as he began to touch my waist._

“Pfttt stop that tickles you idiot” _I said as I began to laugh and squirm under Jason’s hand_

“Heeeeh is that how you ask your master for a request? “ _Jason said as he continued to squeeze and tickle my waist._

“Haha stop I can’t” _I said as began to squirm and laugh even more as Jason continued to tickle me_

“Heyyy Jason” _ughhh, don’t tell me it’s Be-----_

“Hey Becky what’s up” _Jason said as he removed his hand from under my waist and turned around to talk to Becky the most popular girl in the school or how I see her queen bitch. Who obviously hates me because according to her since I’m always “clinging” to Jason she supposedly never has a chance to ask Jason out, though it’s not like she has a chance with him even if she did ask him out._

“Oh nothing much me and the other girls were wondering if you wanted to come and have lunch with us, I even made you a bento see” _Queen Bitch said as she pulled out a gigantic bento from behind her , which if you ask me I have no idea how she managed to hide behind her back.*sigh* she’s really troublesome. Queen Bitch then proceeded to give me a cold stare which probably meant “Get the hell out of here”. Welp I guess this is my cue I thought as I proceeded to walk away._

“Huh oh wait Per---“Jason _was saying before getting interrupted by Queen Bitch saying something_ _about leaving me alone._

**~Time skip to Roof where Percy already bought his Melon bread and juice~**

“Why is it so cold all of a sudden” _I thought as I sat down and proceeded to eat my melon bread._ ”I really should have bought a hot drink” _I said as I slowly raised my juice towards my mouth_

“Yeah you probably should have bought a hot drink” _Jason said as he took the drink from my hand and took a sip._

“What happened I thought you went to go eat lunch with Quee— I Mean Becky” _I said as I took my drink back. Almost called Queen Bitch her nickname note to self be more careful, can’t let Jason know I call her that._

“What were you jealous I was going to abandon you for some pretty lady?” _Jason said with an annoying tone as he sat down next to me_

“Oh shut up, of course not I was actually pretty glad because without you here you wouldn’t eat my melon bre—hey! don’t just eat my Melon bread you douche, you see this is what I’m talking about. I thought Becky gave you a bento to eat” _I said as I took back my already bitten Melon Bread back._

“Oh that thing I rejected it of course if I had said yes she probably would have never stopped making them for me “Jason _said as he laid down on the ground._

“Is that so…. If that’s how it is then you can have one of my melon breads I bought two out of habit since I know you never end up buying anything in the cafeteria” _I said as I passed him one of the breads._

“Thanks” _Jason said as he sat up and grabbed the bread._

“No prob- Hey what are you doing!?” _I said as Jason laid his head on my thighs_

“Shush child let me eat my melon bread in peace _“Jason said as he lazily looked me in the eye_

“Geh *sigh* fine do what you want” _I said as I put my hands over Jason’s eye. Whenever he looks at me like that I sort of understand why the girls call him the school’s        prince.             I thought while a small tint of red invaded my face._

_I Percy Connors the schools outcast am currently here on the roof eating lunch with none other than the School’s Idol/prince Jason Knipe who’s currently laying on my thighs. Go figure_

~ **Couple of minutes later~**

“Shit what time is it” _I thought as I woke up from my sleep and checked my phone_ “Crap we fell asleep” “Hey Jason wake up we’re gonna be late for cla--- _“I was saying as I turned around to wake Jason up only to be greeted by an asleep Jason with half a Melon Bread hanging out of his mouth_ “And you’re supposed to be the school’s idol” _I said as I began to wake Jason_ “JASON WAKE UP  we’re gonna be late for class come on”

“Mmm five more minutes” _Jason said as he turned around and began shooing me away_

“Oh alright of course the prince needs his sleep… NOT now come on wake up” _I said as I began to get up and tug on Jason’s arm to get him up._

“Ughhh fine, fine I’m going” _Jason said as he grabbed my arm and slowly got up._

“Okay come on let’s go” _I said as me and Jason began to run towards our class as to not be late._

~ **Majestic running towards class were they only got scolded for running in the hallways 3 times~**

“*sigh* we made it in time” _Jason said as he took his seat right beside mine at the back of the class_

“Yeah barely” _I told him as I took my seat right beside the window._

“Okay class settle down now” _Our homeroom teacher Mrs. Piper said as she came into class and took her spot at the front of the class_. “Today is a special day because we were lucky enough to receive a transfer student all the way from Japan” _Mrs. Piper said as she motioned towards a girl standing next to her which I didn’t see before._ “Alright come on Miss Minamoto don’t be shy, introduce yourself” s _he said as she nudged the girl on the shoulder_

“Hello everyone my name is Akiko Minamoto it’s a pleasure to meet you all, please take care of me” _the girl Akiko spoke as she bowed. Surprisingly her English wasn’t that bad for a Japanese person._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah short chapter as i told you kinda need to wok on my writing skills . Hopefully you guys will bear with me on this. If you're confused about anything feel free to ask me. Bye Bye


End file.
